Wait! My dad's who!
by shadowxdragon
Summary: Serena Perci Jackson was your average girl, yeah right. She discovers that she has powers that are linked to Greek mythology and goes to Camp Halfblood with her friends to discover her parentage. Though she is being watched... AU! Female Percy. Temp. Discontinued.


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus. Both series are owned by Rick Riordan. **

**This story is kinda a mix of the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus (only the Lost Hero & the Son of Neptune). Remember, this story is an AU! Also, female Percy will be called Perci, and sometimes Serena. Also, everyone is 15 at the beginning, okay?**

**Special Keys**

_**italics:**_** thoughts**

**underlined:**** stressed word**

**~_~_~_~: time change**

**bold: author notes**

**Perci's POV**

School sucks. The teacher in every periods gives up 2 essays to work on, which are then due the next day! Though, I guess it could be worse. Oops, sorry.

I'm Serena Perci Jackson, but everyone calls me Perci. I have long jet black hair that reaches the middle of my back and ends in curls. I have sea green eyes, but I've been told that they change color. It can go from a light green when I'm happy, to a black when I'm really mad. My skin has a light tan and I'm about 5'7 right now. My best friends are Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo. Thalia has shoulder length black hair and electric blue eyes. She's also about 5'7. Nico is about 5'8, and has messy black hair and intense onyx eyes. We go to Goode High School and are in 10th Grade.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Uh."

"Perci, time to wake up, you have school!"

"zzz"

"Perci!"

"Huh, what?"

"_Oh great. Another school day. Well, at least it's Friday."_ I thought as I got out of bed. I brushed my teeth and changed into a sea green T shirt and black skinny jeans. I put up my hair and went downstairs. My mom was preparing breakfast. My mom is the best. She never yells and is always kind and understanding. She had a hard life, but fortunately, it's gotten better. We live in a small 2 story house, but it's cozy.

I ate breakfast, thanked my mom, and put on my converse. "Bye mom!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I was supposed to meet my friends 5 minutes ago, and I didn't want to waste more time.

I ran tot the bus stop right on time. "Well finally! Ms. Slowpoke finally made it!" Nico teased. "Oh shut up." I muttered back. "So, why were you late?" Thalia asked. "My mom made her blue chocolate muffins, don't worry I saved you guys one." I said. We all loved mom's muffins.

We went on the bus and chatted until we got to school. We then went to our different classes.

**(Nothing happened, so I just skipped the school day.)**

RING!

"_Yes!"_ I thought as I walked out the school doors. I walked over to Nico, and we waited for Thalia. Thalia ran over, looking panicked. "Hey Thals, what's wrong?" Nico asked. "We have a problem at camp." she answered. Nico paled and said, "What happened?"

"The director IMed and we have to go now."

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked. I was confused. I knew that they went to a summer camp, but they weren't supposed to go until a month from now. Also, why would the director inform them of a problem?

"Sorry Perci, but we have..." Thalia began, but was interrupted by a big bull thing coming towards us. "Um, what's that?" I asked. "Oh Styx." Nico muttered. The shape came into view and I saw that it was actually half bull and half man. "Oh my god, is that the Minot..." I began but was cut off by Nico saying, "Don't finish that, names have power." I then wisely shut up. The bullman said out in a strained voice, "Where is Perci Jackson!" Thalia then shouted, "You aren't getting her! Nico, get Perci out of here!" "I'm not leaving!" Nico shouted back. Before Thalia could retort, she was knocked out by the Minotaur. Before I could react, so was Nico. I was angry that he harmed my friends, and I shouted, "Leave my friends alone!" I then felt a strange feeling in my gut. I instinctively raised my hand and water shot out of a nearby water fountain. The water then formed a cobra that attacked the Minotaur. The monster had no chance, the cobra would just reform whenever it was hit and soon, the pressure was too much. The Minotaur eventually burst into golden dust. I then turned to look at my friends and saw that they were awake. Thalia looked shocked and Nico looked confused. Thalia then said, "You have to come with us to camp."

**3rd Person POV**

No one noticed two shadows disappearing. Though Perci heard, "We will meet again Perci Jackson."

**So, do you guys like it? Please review! Also, no cussing please. If it's necessary, use asterisks. This is also one of my first fanfictions, so I'm not used to everything yet. Can you guess who the shadows were? Also, can you guess who Perci's dad is? One more thing, can you tell me if you want Luke to be a traitor like in the book, or remain on the side of the gods?**


End file.
